turquoise
by lowercases
Summary: you gotta love your big brother when he has handsome friends who treat you like a princess... or not? — reverse harem; band!AU.


It all started when Luka, one of Miku's senior, asked Miku to join her so-called 'band.'

Miku was oblivious and she thought it'll be fun, so she told her yes. One thing Luka forgot to tell Miku is that Miku shouldn't tell her brother — Mikuo — about all of this, because she knew Mikuo with all of his insecurity, and not to mention, his overprotecting behavior toward his little sister — oh, how everyone knows that!

And when Miku meets Mikuo after school, she frankly tells Mikuo everything from that sweet little lips as they walk from school to home.

The second Mikuo hears everything, he enrages. Voice high enough to surprise a passerby.

"No! You are never joining." He states, loud, his words are absolute.

Miku doesn't ask anything else, she looks everywhere else but Mikuo's eyes.

Looking at his sister's disappointed eyes, of course, Mikuo feels guilty. He reaches his sister's shoulders and looks at her in the eyes, "Hey, listen," his voice soften, "I know you just want to join the fun. After all, Luka- _chan_ is school's sweetheart," Mikuo smiles and brushes Miku's hair gently, "but, sweetie, I don't think Luka's 'band' will be appropriate for you."

Miku then protests, "Why? Am I not pretty? You like her that much?"

Mikuo can't deny that. He thinks Luka is extremely pretty and ugh, his sister is right, he has a _little_ crush on her, "Um, that's not what I mean," he scratches on his head and smiles awkwardly, "you know, Luka's band isn't that fun,"

"Really? How do you know?" Miku lifts one of her eyebrow.

"I'm in a band myself, why don't you come to our practice?" Mikuo winks at her.

"I know, but Luka said that your band is different from her band, I doubt it'll be as fun," Miku, and her skeptical brain towards her brother. Because she knows that her brother is sometimes infuriating when he's too overprotective.

Mikuo can only smiles a line, he grabs his sister's wrist and pulls her, "Let's go home first, after that I'll take you to our practice."

.

.

* * *

 **disclaimer** : i do not own anything here except this story  
 **warning** : some swear words lol and basically i'm being a trash wanting a reverse harem, also unbetaed so there are some errors  
 **notes** : hi! this is my first time writing something in english, i've been reading english fics since 2011 but haven't thought of writing one, maybe bc at that time i was still a middle high loser who still lacks a lot in english. i am still lacking now though, i'm just trying to encourage myself bc if i'm not trying maybe i will never be able to do it after all. so pls bear with me! and also, this fandom in ffn is dying lmao i feel so lonely :c anyways, pls leave me a review and put this story in your fave list if you like it, so i'll know and i'll update soon :)

ps. ofc you know why mikuo wont allow miku to join luka, he doesnt want his sister to wear super — _super_ short skirts lmao  
also i know :') reverse harem is crappy and the idea in my head is actually so bad, but sorry :') i can't help but write it

* * *

.

.

And here they are, in a studio filled with red and black colored wallpaper, kind of gothic style but not really. Miku looks at her brother setting up his guitar, eyes half closed with lips humming something incomprehensible to Miku. Okay, here Mikuo looks a bit cooler than his usual self, Miku has to admit, there is something different when you see people doing what they truly love.

Miku stops looking at her brother and Mikuo stops his usual ritual when one door opens up, a guy in blue hair is standing with a black pullover and blue jeans, his hair messy. Despite all that dark color, his face is the most gentle face Miku has ever seen.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Lady!" The blue guy greets Miku with a wide smile, his white teeth showing.

"Yo, you're early, Kaito," Mikuo puts his guitar down and greets Kaito with a punch on his shoulder.

Kaito replies Mikuo's greeting with a hug, smile never fades from his lovely face, "Boy, the time you tell me a girl is in our studio, I gotta go fast," he continues with a laugh, and so does Mikuo, Miku can only follows them with an awkward laugh.

"Don't expect anything, Romeo, I'm never allowing you to ask my sister on a date," Mikuo laughs at Kaito's disappointed face, knowing that — maybe — Kaito is joking.

"Miku, this is Kaito, he's my friend from my middle high," he slaps Kaito at his back, "but he's now in a different high school from us," Mikuo introduces Kaito to Miku and lets them shake hands.

"Is it just the two of you?" Miku asks.

"No, our band have six members, actually," Kaito answers her, voice low and steady, melting anyone's heart in one turn. Looking at Miku's blushing face, Kaito smiles, "they'll be here soon, it'll be crowded."

Not long after Kaito's answer, one boy opens the door, eyes running everywhere, "I'm not late right?" He looks at Kaito and Mikuo, then looks at the clock on the wall, "fuck yes! Now Gakupo owe me a meal!"

"Manners!" Mikuo looks at the boy with a glare, his finger pointing at Miku.

The boy's eyes follow Mikuo's finger and gasps at the sight of a girl in the studio, "Hatsune- _san_?"

Miku blinks as she hears her name, her eyes look up and they find someone she already knows from school, "Kagamine- _san_?"

Len suddenly smiles awkwardly.

"I didn't know a perfect honor student like you would swear too," Miku laughs jokingly.

"Good, now not only Mikuo knows, I should've known that Mikuo's sister is Miku- _san_ , why didn't you tell me on the group chat?" Len exhales a long breath.

"Chin up yellow hair, my sister is not a gossip girl,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's not a serious matter anyway," Len tries to keep a cool face, he fails miserably.

"Don't worry, just practice, pretend that I'm not here," Miku smiles at Len, feeling happy because there's someone else that she already knows.

Another guys show up at the studio, causing ruckus. One of them is a guy with pink hair wearing a beanie, and another one is a blond haired guy with a lip piercing. Just the sight of lip piercing is sending Miku creeps down her spine, until Miku sees the blond guy's eyes, and they're blood red.

"Yooo! Two samurais have arrived!" The blond speaks in fluent English.

"Oh, what about drinks?" Kaito asks in between the loud noises.

"Here you are ice cream boy!" The blond guy passes Kaito a cold drink with a wink, he shares all the drinks that he brings until his eyes meet Miku, "oh! Isn't it lovely to have a rose among all the thorns? Hello! You must be the girl Mikuo told us in the group chat." He smiles until his blood red eyes are closed completely.

Miku doesn't answer the blond guy, instead, the pink cotton candy haired guy answers him, "Your lip piercing is scaring her, look at her being all frozen," his voice sounds cold, but he surely pays attention to Miku and he intends to help her.

The blond haired guy laughs airily, when all the other members are busy talking about what they'll do in today's practice, the blond haired guy puts down the plastic bag filled with drinks he brought and — surprisingly — takes off his lip piercing easily.

"It's a fake, don't be too scared, okay?" He smiles warmly, "and, nice to meet you! I'm Yohio, and that guy coming with me is Yuuma, we're both samurais, note that!"

"Duh, samurai era ended hundred years ago," Len scoffs.

"And you don't have a bloodline of a samurai anyway," Yuuma adds.

"You're not a samurai by blood! You are a samurai by heart!" Yohio denies all of them with sparkling eyes.

"God, did he ever learn about Japan's history?" Mikuo exhales deeply.

"Well, he watched Bill Wurtz's video though," Kaito replies jokingly.

"Hey, the real samurai should be here soon enough," Yuuma replies coldly.

"Gakupo's late, so today he owes me banana split from Lola's café," Len says as he hums happily.

Kaito laughs, "You are so full of grudge."

Meanwhile all of them are busy speaking, Miku takes a photo of them with a phone, and posts the figures of the men standing with band instruments to her instagram, the lights are inadequate though so you can only see blurry faces of them.

Miku smiles, he likes to see the bond of friendship that all of them have, that's one precious matter.

And when Miku least expected it, someone opens the door with a loud bang.

"Len… is Len… already… here?" He speaks slowly, he's out of breath.

"I'm here, dumbass," Len smiles in victory.

The guy — or Gakupo, Miku might've already known his name because Len mentioned him before — smiles in agony and he enters the studio with heavy steps. He murmurs something that sounds like _goodbye my wallet_ lots of times, he doesn't even see Miku sitting on the corner of the studio and continues walking to the instrument that he plays.

After another talking, all of them are ready to practice, everyone's already in their position, Mikuo on the front, singing and playing the guitar, Kaito and Yuuma with the bass, Len and Gakupo playing keyboard, and Yohio on the back, playing drums.

Mikuo then starts, "Ready? ..One.. two.. one two three—"

Until Gakupo stops all of them, "Wait, how come there's a girl sitting there?!"


End file.
